hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2040 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob)
The 2040 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active season. It featured 21 tropical cyclones, 20 of which were named storms, 13 of which were hurricanes and 6 of which were major hurricanes. It featured activity before and after the official bounds of the season. Tropical Storm Alex formed on May 31, later growing into one of the earliest hurricanes to make landfall in Florida. This season had three category 5 hurricanes: Colin (the earliest Atlantic category 5 hurricane on record), Julia, and Otto. At the end of the season, two storms formed in December, Hurricane Tobias and Tropical Storm Virginie. Virginie attained its peak intensity on Christmas Day, forcing the NHC to work on Christmas Day for the first time ever. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2040 till:31/01/2041 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2040 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2040 till:02/06/2040 color:C1 text:Alex (C1) from:17/06/2040 till:20/06/2040 color:C2 text:Bonnie (C2) from:01/07/2040 till:09/07/2040 color:C5 text:Colin (C5) from:15/07/2040 till:18/07/2040 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:22/07/2040 till:24/07/2040 color:TS text:Earl (TS) from:31/07/2040 till:02/08/2040 color:C1 text:Fiona (C1) from:01/08/2040 till:03/08/2040 color:TS text:Gaston (TS) from:06/08/2040 till:08/08/2040 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:09/08/2040 till:11/08/2040 color:C4 text:Haley (C4) from:12/08/2040 till:15/08/2040 color:C1 text:Ian (C1) from:18/08/2040 till:28/08/2040 color:C5 text:Julia (C5) from:24/08/2040 till:27/08/2040 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) barset:break from:01/09/2040 till:03/09/2040 color:TS text:Keegan (TS) from:04/09/2040 till:09/09/2040 color:C3 text:Lisa (C3) from:13/09/2040 till:18/09/2040 color:C1 text:Marcus (C1) from:21/09/2040 till:23/09/2040 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:25/09/2040 till:28/09/2040 color:TS text:Nicole (TS) from:15/10/2040 till:20/10/2040 color:C5 text:Otto (C5) from:28/10/2040 till:31/10/2040 color:C1 text:Paula (C1) from:07/11/2040 till:08/11/2040 color:TS text:Richard (SS) from:20/11/2040 till:23/11/2040 color:C4 text:Shary (C4) from:10/12/2040 till:14/12/2040 color:C1 text:Tobias (C1) from:24/12/2040 till:26/12/2040 color:TS text:Virginie (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2040 till:01/06/2040 text:May from:01/06/2040 till:01/07/2040 text:June from:01/07/2040 till:01/08/2040 text:July from:01/08/2040 till:01/09/2040 text:August from:01/09/2040 till:01/10/2040 text:September from:01/10/2040 till:01/11/2040 text:October from:01/11/2040 till:01/12/2040 text:November from:01/12/2040 till:01/01/2041 text:December from:01/01/2041 till:31/01/2041 text:Jan. 2041 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The 2040 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 2040, and ended on November 30, 2040. It was an above average season in which 21 tropical cyclones formed, 20 of which were named storms, 13 of which attained hurricane strength, and 6 of which were major hurricanes. At least one hurricane formed in each month from May to December - the first known occurrence of this event. Storms Hurricane Alex In mid-May, a tropical wave exited the west coast of Africa. By late May, the tropical wave had reached the western Caribbean. On May 28, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring the wave for tropical cyclogenesis as it entered an environment favorable for tropical cyclone formation. Due to low wind shear and warm sea surface temperatures, a closed circulation formed early on May 31. A Hurricane Hunters recon flight identified the circulation and designated the system a tropical storm, being named Alex. Immeadiately after formation, tropical storm warnings were issued for the Big Bend of Florida. Originally, moderate wind shear was expected to limit strengthening of Alex beyond minimal tropical storm status. However, an upper-level anticyclone developed over Alex which allowed to intensify into a category 1 hurricane late on June 1. Alex made landfall in Northwestern Florida as a category 1 hurricane, causing 8 fatalities and approximately $200 million in damage. Alex then accelerated to the northeast and turned post-tropical on June 2. The name Alex was not retired. Hurricane Bonnie On June 16, a non-tropical area of low pressure developed northeast of the Bahamas. This low pressure area quickly acquired subtropical characteristics and was designated a subtropical storm on June 17, being named Bonnie. Bonnie became fully tropical 12 hours later. Originally forecasters expected Bonnie to make landfall in North Carolina. However, instead a ridge of high pressure positioned over the Southeastern United States pushed Bonnie out to sea, into the warm waters of the Gulf Stream. Due to the warm waters of the Gulf Stream, Bonnie rapidly intensified into a category 2 hurricane on June 19. Weakening began immediately after Bonnie exited the Gulf Stream. Bonnie turned extratropical on June 20, shortly before the extratropical cyclone made landfall in eastern Maine. Bonnie caused minimal damage and one fatality in Maine. Hurricane Colin In late June, a tropical wave exited the west coast of Africa, eventually reaching the central tropical Atlantic. The National Hurricane Center monitored the wave for possible tropical cyclogenesis. Late on July 1, the tropical wave developed into a tropical depression. On July 2, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Colin. Colin tracked westward into the Caribbean. Models only showed modest strengthening with Colin. However, on July 3, Colin intensified into a category 1 hurricane. Rapid intensification took place on July 4, with Colin acquiring a peak intensity with winds of 165 mph and a minimum pressure of 924 mbar late that evening - making it the earliest Atlantic category 5 hurricane on record. The strong storm tracked to the northwest, making landfall as a category 4 hurricane in the Yucatan Peninsula. Damage was light in the Yucatan Peninsula with no deaths reported. After landfall, Colin weakened to a category 1 hurricane. On July 5, Colin entered the Gulf of Mexico, where it succumbed to strong wind shear. Colin continued on a northwestward path towards Texas. Colin weakened below hurricane intensity late on July 6, and after a hybrid appearance became evident on satellite imagery, Colin was reclassified as a subtropical storm just before landfall. The subtropical storm weakened to a subtropical depression and continued to the northeast, eventually dropping heavy rains throughout the United States. On July 8, Colin re-entered the Atlantic ocean, regaining subtropical storm intensity briefly. On July 9, the quick-moving cyclone turned extratropical. Tropical Storm Danielle On July 14, an area of disorganized showers and thunderstorms developed over Cuba. This low pressure system tracked northward and developed into a tropical depression the next day. This tropical depression continued straight north, becoming a tropical storm on July 16 and being named Danielle. Danielle acquired a peak intensity of 65 mph and a minimum pressure of 994 millibars early on June 17, before making landfall near Morehead City, North Carolina later that day. Danielle tracked northwestward, turning extratropical over Ohio on July 18. Danielle caused minimal damage and 3 total fatalities. Tropical Storm Earl A tropical disturbance developed over the eastern Bay of Campeche on July 21. Deep convection became present the next day, and the system had developed into a tropical depression. Early on July 23, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Earl. Earl made landfall in Northern Mexico late that same day, failing to intensify beyond minimal tropical storm status. Early on July 24, Earl dissipated as it moved over Mexico. Earl brought heavy rains to Mexico, but damage was light and no deaths were reported. Hurricane Fiona On July 22, a tropical wave exited the west coast of Africa. Initial conditions, such as strong wind shear, inhibited development. However, a week later, the wave entered a more favorable environment. The wave developed into Tropical Storm Fiona northeast of Cuba on July 31. Fiona then traveled up the warm waters of the Gulf Stream, allowing intensification. On August 1, Fiona was upgraded to a category 1 hurricane. Hurricane Watches were issued for Bermuda as the storm passed well to the west of the islands. Early on August 2, Fiona weakened to a tropical storm. Just after weakening to a tropical storm, extratropical transition began. Fiona turned extratropical later that same day. Fiona caused one fatality in Bermuda and approximately $1 million in damage. Tropical Storm Gaston Hurricane Haley Hurricane Ian Hurricane Julia Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Storm Keegan Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Marcus Tropical Storm Nicole Hurricane Otto Hurricane Paula Subtropical Storm Richard Hurricane Shary Hurricane Tobias Tropical Storm Virginie Names Used The following names were used in the 2040 Atlantic hurricane season. It is the same list as the 2034 Atlantic hurricane season. On April 18, 2041, the World Meteorological Organization decided to retire the names Colin, Julia, Lisa, Otto, and Shary from their naming lists for their destruction and deaths they caused. They were replaced with Coby, Jacqueline, Orville, Lola, and Sydney for the 2046 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Seasons made by Bob